User blog:Tridan V2/Milo, King of the Deep
Milo, King of the Deep is not a champion in League of Legends. Abilities extra damage. Additionally, every 3rd basic attack reduces the cooldowns of Milo's basic abilities by seconds. }} Milo summons a Martag-vehicle at target location. Allies, including Milo himself, may interact with the Martag, mounting it. This grants the user a new set of abilities, provides the user with a movement speed bonus and causes the user's basic attacks to have 675 range. The Martag has a base attack speed of 1.2, but otherwise shares all the same stats as its rider. The Martag deals magic damage on it's basic attacks. The Martag will remain for 15 seconds when mounted or for 6 seconds when unmounted. The timer will not reset when a new champion enters the Martag. When the allied champion riding the Martag dies, the Martag will explode as well. If the Martag dissapears while it is still being mounted, the user will immediately land and the stats will be reversed back to normal. There can only be 1 Martag active at any time. New Abilities: |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} The ally mounted on the Martag activates the Martag's Energy Cannon, sending out a pulse of energy that deals magic damage to all enemies in a line in front of it. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 650 }} The ally mounted on the Martag activates the Martag's Arcane Shield, creating a barrier around it that blocks some damage. The Barrier remains for 2 seconds or until destroyed. |leveling = |cooldown = }} The ally mounted on the Martag activates the Martag's Thrusters, dashing to the target location while knocking aside enemies in it's path and dealing physical damage to them. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 550 }} The ally mounted on the Martag dismounts the Martag. Leaving it on the ground at its current location. }} }} Milo summons the Kraken to grab the target enemy, rooting it for 1.5 seconds and dealing magic damage. If the target is a minion, it will be Feared for 1.5 seconds after release. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Milo summons a powerful energy source from the Deep to aid his allies. Causing all allied champions in a 1200 area around the Heart to get bonus Ability Power and bonus Mana Regeneration. If the Heart is attacked or if the ability is activated again it will turn into the Red Heart. It will last for 15 seconds or until destroyed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} The Heart senses incoming danger, turning red and untargatable. It stops giving the original bonuses and instead causes all allied champions in the area to get bonus Health Regeneration and Armor. |leveling = |cost = 0 |costtype = energy }} }} Milo summons the ultimate guardian from the Deep, the Leviathan, to aid him in battle. Arriving from the ground, it will make nearby enemy champions Flee for 0.25 seconds before grabbing up to 3 nearby enemy champions with the lowest health rooting them for 1.25 seconds. Dealing Physical Damage on both the arrival and the Grab. It will then follow Milo around for 45 seconds or until killed, Milo can control his movement and attacks by using the alt key or the key used to activate the ability. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pets , and Blind do not trigger against Leviathan. * does trigger against Leviathan. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Benefits from . * Benefits from . |health= |damage= |damagetype= Magic |range= 175 (Melee) |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed= 365 |gold= 50 gold |exp= 0 exp }} Changelog: * 16-3-2014: Tweaked his Q and R a bit. To make them more rewarding to use and to make it feel less than a Fizz-Annie ripoff respectively. * 15-3-2014: Changed resource from Energy to Mana. * 14-3-2014: Toned down the MS Bonus on his Q. * 14-3-2014: Reworked his Q.... again. * 13-3-2014: Reworked his Q. * 13-3-2014: Removed some bugs, added Leviathan picture. * 13-3-2014: Published without lore, quotes or stats. Category:Custom champions